List of New Full House Episodes
These are a list of episodes made by various Full House Fans. Note: This series continues from where the real Full House series left off. Season 9 #Another Baby?: Becky admits to Jesse that she is having another baby. Meanwhile, D.J. goes out on a date, But little does she know that Danny is following her... #The Truth About Michelle: Michelle has a secret, And Stephanie can't take the silence! Meanwhile, Joey has a new gig at the Giggle Box. #Multi-Phrase Phase: Michelle begins having trouble in Language Class. Meanwhile, Becky hosts another Pregnancy Yoga party at the House. #Mommy, Can You Hear Me?: The entire family realizes today is the day that Pam died. #Twins Are 5! Part 1: Nicky and Alex finally turn 5! But little does everyone know that the baby has coincidentally booked it's due date on the wrong day at the wrong time!!!!! Meanwhile D.J Is Having A Final Test About Women's Labor And Now Its Her Chance! #Twins Are 5! Part 2: Since all of the vehicles are broke down And The Phone Lines Are Cut, Becky is forced to give birth to the baby in the bathroom! #Welcome Home, Baby: Jesse and Becky finally bring home their new daughter, Stella. Meanwhile, Kimmy tries to persuaid D.J. to skip School again. #Bye-Bye, Baby: D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle volunteer to babysit Stella, But things go bad when Stella is switched with a different baby at the Park. Meanwhile, Jesse loses his job to Joey. #Danny's Girl Part 1: Danny and Vicky get back together, And this time, They prepare for their wedding. Meanwhile, Jesse and Becky try to find a playmate for Stella. #Danny's Girl Part 2: Danny is sent to jail after he accidently shoplifts Vicky's engagement ring. Meanwhile, Stella has her first playdate. #Danny's Girl Part 3: Vicky is forced to bail Danny out of Jail—even if it means her Wedding day being ruined. Meanwhile, Jesse, Joey, Rebecca, D.J., Kimmy, Stephanie, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex try to stall the Wedding guests until Danny and Vicky's arrival. #To Canada With Love: Danny and Vicky travel to the Canadian Mountains for their Honeymoon. Upon the trip there, things become stressful when the weather takes an unexpected turn and the new couple are trapped inside their cabin during a major storm. Meanwhile, Jesse is persuaiding Stella to smile for the first time. Season 10 #Baby Steps: Stella learns how to walk. Meanwhile, D.J. and Kimmy try to sneak into Jesse's concert. #Sgt. Kimmy's Lonely Hearts Club Band: Kimmy wants to use Jesse's equipment to make a demo, but Jesse is reluctant to help her. Meanwhile, after over six years, Stephanie reunites with Rusty, and becomes jealous of what he's done with his life. #Jesse's Girl: Michelle is jealous of the time Jesse spends with Stella. After an unexpected turn of events, Becky and Kimmy get locked in Kimmy's garage, while Stephanie doesn't want Joey to tell Danny about the guy she is dating. #I Do — Not? Part 1: When Steve proposes to D.J., Danny gets in the way of the couple's romance. Meanwhile, Joey is tricked by Michelle into illegally downloading music on Stephanie's new computer, which accidently creates a computer virus inside her computer. #I Do — Not? Part 2: D.J. ignores Danny's lectures about getting married at only age 19 and runs away with Steve. Meanwhile, Joey and Michelle must find a way to replace Stephanie's computer before she finds out about the virus. #I Do — Not? Part 3: D.J. returns home and apologizes to her father and her family. Meanwhile, Michelle apoligizes to Joey for tricking him and she apoligizes to Stephanie for ruining her computer. #Fall For a Dress: D.J., Becky, Stephanie, Michelle, and Stella try to find dresses for the upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Jesse tries to help Steve find a wedding ring and attire for the big day. #Big Day, Part 1: Today is the day. Steve and D.J. are getting married! Meanwhile, Stella says her very first words, but they are some words that nobody ever expected her to say. #Big Day, Part 2: Steve and D.J.'s wedding plans are perfect so far, But things take an unexpected turn when their garden wedding chapel is rained out. But that doesn't stop them from being married! #Ruled Over: Danny finds out that Stephanie has been harboring a secret affair with a boy that he does not approve of. Meanwhile, Michelle tries to teach the twins how to dominate Stella after she tales advantage of them by not sharing her toys. #My Baby is Having a Baby!: D.J. reveals to her family that she is expecting, and Danny has an emotional breakdown. Meanwhile, when Stephanie's new boyfriend proposes to her, she begins to have anxiety attacks. Season 11 #The Tanner Family Reunion Part 1: The Tanners, Katsopolis', & Donaldsons come together for a family reunion. Meanwhile, all this commotion about Stella makes Nick & Alex feel left out. #The Tanner Family Reunion Part 2: Becky & Jesse tell the twins how lucky they are to have a little sister. Meanwhile, Michelle puts Stella into the Donaldson's bag and they accidentally take Stella. #The Tanner Family Reunion Part 3: The Tanners have to go to Nebraska to get Stella back But D.J Goes Into Labor! Meanwhile, The Donaldsons lose their bag, & Stella! #Meet Jake: DJ finally has her baby, and she names him Jake. Meanwhile, DJ & Steve talk about moving away. #The Moving Day Part 1: It is finally the day DJ & Steve move and Danny has another emotional breakdown. Meanwhile, Kimmy comes over looking for DJ. #The Moving Day Part 2: Danny calls DJ every 10 minutes and DJ wants to move back. Meanwhile, when DJ & Steve comes back, Kimmy goes out looking for DJ. #Bringing Up the Tanner Baby: Vicky is having trouble gaining the courage to tell the family that she has a secret: She's pregnant! Now there's only one person she can trust, and it's Becky. Meanwhile, D.J. discovers the "perks" of motherhood. Luckily, she has Stephanie, Michelle, and the twins to help guide her through the experience. #Stephanie's Problem: After being introduced to sex education in class, she gets together with Rusty and wants to try it with him. Reluctantly, he agrees. But there is a price to pay after Stephanie learns the horrible truth: She's pregnant! #The Bird Brains and the Bees: Nicky and Alex want to learn where babies come from after seeing D.J. with her baby and Stephanie pregnant, and it's up to Jesse and Joey to educate them. #Ultimate Toddler Deluxe: During a walk in the park, Stella and Jake become famous due to a talent they both share, and they end up a a brand new TV show. But is fame and fortune their true destinies? Mothers Becky and D.J. have to put a stop to this madness. Meanwhile, Stephanie reads in an article that most expecting teens her age have miscarriages, and this worries her and Danny to no end. #Touched By an Angel in a Full House, Part 1: A crossover between Full House and Touched By an Angel. Today is the 15 year anniversary that Pam died, and Danny and the rest of the family are struggling to let go of the past. Luckily, three familiar angels are there to help the family. This is the finale of season 11, Its Also The First Crossover Of Full House. Season 12 #Touched By an Angel in a Full House, Part 2: The second part and premiere of the twelfth season. #Diaper Days Are Over: It is Stella's first day of preschool. Nervous on how things will turn out, she turns to her two older brothers, Nicky and Alex, who are now starting second grade, for help. #Baby Shower: While dropping Jake off at daycare, D.J. and Stephanie inadvertently end up being locked in the woman's locker room. Now they must depend on Jake to help them get out. In the midst of this, Stephanie has a labor scare and begins to have contractions due to a panic attack. #The Perfect Couple 2: Joey, seeing how almost everybody in the family is now married, wants to find a girl to marry. But he ends up meeting a very familiar girl from his past, who might surprise him with a secret of her own. Meanwhile, Stephanie realizes the mistake she has made and divorces her abusive husband. #Brittle Passion: Stephanie sees a side of Rusty she's never seen before, including a side of his horrible past with his mother's old boyfriends. He even reveals to her that he loves her and he wants to be with her. #Full Pineapple: Becky starts putting TV limits on Nicky & Alex when they start watching SpongeBob, Meanwhile, Stephanie Goes Into LABOR!! #Meet Rachel: Stephanie has her baby girl, Rachel. #Split Up House Part 1: Because of all these babies and people in one house, the Tanner family decides to move into an apartment building, in seprate rooms. #Split Up House Part 2: Michelle's friends decide to convince the family to stay in the house again. #Our Very First Flood: After a big rain storm, the house gets a flood #The Nicky And Alex Show: After Becky puts TV limits on Nicky & Alex, They Make Their Own TV Show. Meanwhile,Danny's cleaning supplies somehow got stolen and Danny tries to chew everyone out #Gaming Baby:Danny and Vicky take Michelle, Jacob, Nicky, Alex, and Rachel to the Video game store, but Vicky suddenly goes into labor in the middle of the day! Season 13 #And Baby Makes...13?!: Vicky gives birth to the newest member of the Tanner family; welcome little Patrick Lee Tanner, the first baby boy born to Danny and Vicky. #Arrested Developments: Stella has a dream where all of the adults in the house are turned into toddlers her age. Meanwhile, Vicky gets advice from Becky about childcare. #Mom, the Babysitter's Sleeping: Jesse and Becky leave for a night alone together, leaving a babysitter with Nicky, Alex, & Stella. After a twist and turn of events, the babysitter is knocked unconcious, creating chaos amongst the Tanner's household. Meanwhile, Jake, DJ's son, says his first word in front of Steve. But upon sharing the news with DJ, she dismisses it and doesn't believe Steve's claim. #Five Nights At The Tanner's: Steve convincise Stella to play "Five Nights At Freddy's" and now she can't go to sleep! Meanwhile, Jesse & Becky try to make Stella go to Chuck E' Cheese for the first time, but she's to scared of the animatronics #Another Baby?...Again?!:Becky admits to Jesse that she is having Triplets, and Jesse gets Apprehensive again .Meanwhile,Steve & D.J go on a 15 day cruse. #Trouble At The Tanner's: Joey,Jesse, & Danny have trouble watching the kids with Steve & D.J out.Meanwhile,Kimmy admits to the Tanners that she is going to marie Duane for good. #The Good,The Bad,And The Ugly :Today's the big day, Kimmy & Duane get maried! But when D.J & Steve get back from their cruse,D.J is angry at Kimmy for not telling her that she's getting maried. #Baby Shop:While Jesse and Becky go shopping for Baby supplies,Becky suddenly goes to labor! #Meet jessica,freddie and timothy: Becky and Jesse bring home Jessica,Freddie, & Timothy.But when the House goes to the Park to celebrate, The Babys go to sepret directions,and the House scrambles to find them. #Sneezing Activities: Jesse sees Jessica,Freddie, and Timothy sneeze for the first time,but when Jesse tells Becky,she doesn't beleve him. Meanwhile,Danny's old frieand,Caraline,comes over for dinner and Danny sees how much has changed of her #A Few More Baby Steps: Patrick learns how to walk. Meanwhile, Kimmy admits to the House that shes Pregnant and decides to name her baby girl isabella #Going Old School :Stephenie finds her old kindergarten school,only to find that goths are using it as their base.Meanwhile,Stella is jealous of Jessica,Freddie, & Timothy getting all the attention. 13. The Kinder Day :It's Stella's first day of Kindergarden,and she gets advice from Joey,Nicky,Alex & Michelle Season 14 # Rock The Cradle: while D.J,Steve,Kimmy, and Duane are at Jesse's Conncert,Kimmy suddenly goes into labor! Meanwhile, Danny & Becky, now working as police officers, are trying to figure out who did a murder at a nearby hotel. # Meet Isabella:Kimmy brings her baby girl Isabella.Meanwhile,Danny and Becky quit their jobs as police officers. # Mistaken Ex-boylfriend: Becky mistakenly thinks that Jesse was sleeping with Vicky, and they break-up.Meanwhile, Stella is afraid of Freddie after Steve conviced her to play Five Nights At Freddy's 2! # Donalson And Katsopolis Reunite.: Jesse and Becky get back together.Meanwhile,Jessica mistakenly drops Stephenie's Iphone and breaks it, so Michelle,Joey,Danny,D.J,Steve and Duane must buy a replacement before Stephenie gets home. # Battle Of The Married: Becky,Vicky, and D.J enter a ladys wrestling show against each other.Meanwhile,Stephenie scrambles to find a new boyfriend only to find her old friend Walter # A Loud And Full House Part 1: A Crossover Of The Loud House And Full House. The Loud Family Goes On Vacation. But The Car Breaks Down And The Louds Meet The Tanners. # A Loud And Full House Part 2: The Tanners Must Help The Loud Family To Get To Their Hotel. # Our Very First Tornado Warning: There Is A Tornado Warning! The Tanners Take Cover In The Basement. Season 15 (New Reality) # New Reality Part 1: The Tanners get transported into a new reality, and, with them having full memories of there last reality, start from scratch and puts Jake, Rachel, Patrick, Freddie, Jessica, Timothy, Isabelle and Stella up for adoption # New Reality Part 2: The Tanners start there new lives in there Reality # TBC Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Episode Guide (s) Category:Full House Fan Episodes Category:Fanfiction